


Stargazing

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing on Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt 3 at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bsg_ficathon_08)[**bsg_ficathon_08**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bsg_ficathon_08). Set after the fleet finally reaches Earth and is pure fluff.

They stood outside on the balcony, Bill tracing the line of buttons that ran down Laura’s back through the shawl that protected her from the cold. Five he counted.

  


  


  
“They look so different.”

  


  


  
He was distracted from his musings of undoing the buttons and getting better acquainted with her ( _again_ ) when she spoke. He followed her gaze to look at the stars which, from Earth’s perspective, did indeed look different. He gave no reply, just placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her head falling back on her shoulder as she relaxed into the embrace.

  


  


  
“Do you think we can see them from here?” She didn’t specify which them she was talking about but he knew anyway. 

  


  


  
“We’d have to be standing on the other side of the building. Not much to see anyway, just dots of light that look like the rest of the stars.”

  


  


  
“I know. It would just make it easier to believe that we really are here.” 

  


  


  
He chuckled. “Well you had better start believing soon otherwise we’re never going to move into this cabin of yours.”

  


  


  
She smiled. “We’ll have to find the ideal spot and build it before we can move in.”

  


  


  
“We can go looking for land first thing in the morning.” He replied as he buried his nose in her hair. 

  


  


  
She turned in his arms and her eyes sparkled as she asked “Really?”

  


  


  
“Yes.” He bent his head down and briefly kissed her lips. “Come on, we had better go inside before Lee and Kara come out looking for us.” He smiled as he added. “When we get our cabin you can spend all night gazing at the stars if you want to.” He pulled his arms from around her waist but grabbed her hand to compensate. 

  


  


  
“Can we get sandbags to lie on?” she asked cheekily as they moved back into the ballroom.

  


  


  
“If you want, although I can think of more comfortable things to lie on.” His smile widened as he pulled her inside where they got lost in the atmosphere of the party.

  



End file.
